


He's A Pirate

by vix_spes



Series: All At Sea [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Regency, Beverly Katz is the Best, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, First Time, Friendship, Golden Age of Piracy, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pirates, Sassy Will Graham, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, elements of Black Sails, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: When Will Graham had run away to join the Royal Navy with his best friend Bev to escape an arranged marriage, he had never envisaged ending up on a pirate ship, captured by the infamous Hannibal the Cannibal.





	He's A Pirate

Will stared at Bev in horror. “What do you mean there are no suppressants left?”

“Exactly that. You’ve got what’s left in the pouch, but that’s it. Seven days.”

“Can I remind you, Bev, that if I don’t take my suppressants that I go into _heat._ ”

“I hadn’t forgotten, _William_ but, just in case you need reminding, we got abandoned by the British Navy two weeks ago - I haven’t exactly had the opportunity to restock my supplies to make you more.”

“I know, but this is heat we’re talking about. On a pirate ship.”

“Will, keep your voice down!”

“On a bloody pirate ship!” Will’s voice could only be described as a screech.

In the small space, the sharp crack of flesh against flesh rang out loud and clear. Will looked at Bev with a betrayed look as he cradled his abused cheek. “You slapped me!”

“You were getting hysterical.” Bev softened slightly. “Look, it might not be as bad as you’re imagining it.”

“Bev, I’m an omega – and a male one at that – on a ship full of pirates in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. And I’m about to go into heat. How is this anything but bad? I left England to avoid being treated like a piece of meat and it looks like all of my efforts have been in vain.”

“I don’t know. Some of these pirates are much better than that sleaze of an alpha your parents wanted to marry you off to. I wouldn’t mind some of them treating me like a piece of meat.”

“Bev.”

“What?”

“Not helping right now.”

“You could always talk to the Captain?"

“Talk to the Captain? Hannibal the Cannibal? How is that going to help anything?”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure that Captain Lecter is as bad as all of the stories we’ve heard. I mean, we haven’t been forced to eat people.”

“We’ve only been here for a week, Bev. And if the stories weren’t true, why are there so many of them? They had to have started somewhere.”

“Maybe they started the stories themselves.” Bev threw her hands up in the air at Will’s unimpressed look. “I don’t know, I’m just thinking of possibilities here. Look, there’s nothing we can do about this. There are seven days of suppressants left. We’ll just have to come up with a plan.”

Will huffed and snuggled into Bev’s side, relishing the familiar scent and feel of her against him.

“I had thought, when Hobbs set our boat adrift, the worst thing was going to be staying alive. I never thought the worst thing would actually be having a heat on a pirate ship.”

“Don’t think too much about it. We’ll come up with something. Just keep your head down and ride it out.”

Will grumbled but eagerly leaned into the hug that Bev provided. Hugs and the like had been sparse to non-existent when he had been growing up and, while Bev had done her best, Will was well-aware that he was desperately touch-starved and, right now, as unsettled as he felt, the contact was very welcome. They couldn’t stay hidden below deck forever though and he pulled back reluctantly.

“Come on, we need to get back on the deck before they start looking for us.”

 ~*~

Over the next six days, Will was very aware that his suppressants were starting to lose their potency and that his heat was fast approaching. He was starting to feel jittery, as though insects were crawling beneath his skin and he felt as though he had a fever. In addition, there was the ache within him, one that would only be erased by an alpha’s knot. This was what Will hated about an omega.

He hated that he was a prisoner to his body, to his secondary gender. Amongst the local aristocracy of which Will’s family had been part of, he had been the most intelligent progeny along with Bev. Yet, he had not been viewed as anything more than a piece of meat, valued for nothing more than the fact that he could bear children. The amount of time that he spent in the library and any opinions he had viewed with derision. Were it not for the suppressants that Bev had concocted when Will first presented, he would already undoubtedly be married and pregnant with his first child, a slave to both his heats and the alpha that his parents had chosen for him. Without the suppressants, once every few months without fail, Will would be reduced to nothing more than a mindless creature, craving an alpha’s knot, unable to be satisfied without it. It was not what he wanted from life. He had managed to avoid it for two years after his first but, it seemed as though his luck had run out.

The big question was, whether he would be able to make it through without an alpha.

In addition to the jittery feeling and being overheated, Will was also very aware of was the way that his scent was starting to permeate the air, penetrating through the neutralising soap that he used. He could see the way that the alphas among the crew, even some of the more sensitive betas, would stop and pause in their work when Will passed by. No-one seemed to have actually made the connection that Will was an omega, but there were a fair few gropes and lewd comments, most of them revolving around how he smelt good enough and looked pretty enough to be an omega. It was nothing that Will hadn’t heard before but, given how unsettled he was feeling with his upcoming heat, it affected Will more than normal.

To that end, he had taken to hiding in the bows of the ship with the master gunner Randall as much as possible. Will liked Randall, well, as much as he could like a pirate. Quiet and softly-spoken, when he did in fact speak, Randall took pride in his job as master gunner and treated all of the men under him with respect and his authority was obeyed without question. He even treated the powder monkeys kindly, certainly more so than the master gunners in the Royal Navy that Will had witnessed. Will would say that Randall was a beta without hesitation if it weren’t for one thing. There was an air to Randall, something that said he would be a dangerous man to be against in a fight. Yet, he had been nothing but nice to Will. Even now, there was no comment on Will's changing scent. For all Randall’s kindness, though, Will couldn’t hide below decks forever, particularly as he wasn’t an official member of the gun crews. Will and Bev were officially able-bodied seamen, just as they had been aboard the HMS Indefatigable, along with the rest of the crew who didn’t have a named position aboard ship. In reality, they were riggers, due to their smaller stature. One of the most dangerous jobs aboard ship, Will was just grateful that it would keep him away from too many pirates.

Will really wasn’t sure what he had been expecting from a pirate ship, other than he hadn’t planned to end up on one. He definitely hadn’t expected to find it more of a democratic state of affairs than the Royal Navy. Stories of pirates were lapped up in England among the aristocracy and common populace alike, and the circles that Will’s family ran in were no different. Tales of Edward Teague, Charles Vane, Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny were always eagerly devoured. Stories that told of the pirates thirst for blood and treasure, their love of chaos and disorder. One particular pirate, whose supposed love of carnage and tales of terrible deeds, shocked and enthralled in equal measure was the Lithuanian pirate Captain Lecter, nicknamed Hannibal the Cannibal.

Rumour had it that Lecter was an aristocrat - a count, if the gossip was to be believed - and as blue-blooded as they came. A dedicated patron of the arts and a trained surgeon, waves of shock had spread through European high society when he had turned to piracy after his beloved younger sister had been kidnapped by pirates while travelling from the family seat, Castle Lecter, to visit their aunt and uncle in Paris.

Apparently, Lecter and the crew of his ship sailed the seas in search of his sister. Hearsay had it that Lecter was ruthless and abhorred bad manners - something that seemed a little odd for a pirate - and those who truly met with his disapproval were chopped up and served to the crew alongside the more common ships rations. As far as Will knew, they hadn’t been served human flesh since they came aboard but how was he supposed to know? What did human flesh even taste like?

Still, Will had more pressing issues at the moment than inadvertent cannibalism.

In the last couple of days before his heat hit, Will was hyper aware that he was being watched. And not by just anyone, but by Captain Lecter himself. The fact that the captain was on deck was quite unusual in itself. Whilst he was in charge of the ship ostensibly, most of the day to day business was left to the Quartermaster, one Mr Abel Gideon, while the Captain remained in his cabin. It had been Gideon who had decided whether Will and Bev were permitted to remain aboard ship and join the crew once they had been rescued. Despite only having one leg, Gideon ruled over the ship with an iron fist and was well-respected by the men. Rumour had it that he had lost his leg facing Captain Lecter during a fight and that, after removing Gideon’s leg, the captain had cooked it himself and fed it to its owner. Will wasn’t entirely sure that he believed that but, equally, he wasn’t sure that he didn’t believe it.

The Captain was intense, really intense. And not just in looks but in demeanour as well. Most of the crew were pretty jovial and Will had even seen Gideon crack a smile on occasion, but nothing from the Captain. He just stared. Nothing escaped his notice. Will didn't think that he had ever been subject to such scrutiny, except for maybe by his intended. Yet, while his gaze had made Will's skin crawl, Captain Lecter's had an entirely different effect. It felt as though the air between them crackled with energy and Will's skin prickled, his stomach fluttering as though it were filled with a veritable flock of butterflies. The man was handsome, undeniably so. Rakish, even. He certainly wouldn’t look out of place in the salons of London. Long, tawny hair drawn back from his face in a tail only drew attention to the cheekbones that looked as though they had been hewn from the finest Italian marble. Finely tailored clothing that wouldn't look out of place in a European court highlighted a figure that could only belong to an alpha and eyes that Will had not seen closely enough to name the colour of did not miss a single thing.

No, Will found that he didn't really mind being watched by Captain Lecter, even if he did supposedly consume human flesh. Unfortunately for Will, the Captain wasn’t the only one watching him.

Matthew Brown, the boatswain, had taken an immediate liking to Will the second that he had stepped foot aboard the ship. Just as immediately, Bev had taken a dislike to him. She maintained that he was sleazy and sly, the kind of alpha who would have no compunction about taking an omega if they wanted it or not. Will was inclined to agree with her. Brown may not have explicitly said so, but Will was positive that the alpha knew Will's secondary gender and was merely keeping quiet until a time that suited him. That didn't stop him from being one of the biggest culprits when it came to making lewd comments and groping Will. There was really no wonder that something about Matthew made his skin crawl. Moreso now that he had Will pressed up against one of the bulwarks, unable to escape.

“Brown, step away from Mr Graham.”

The sound of Mr Gideon’s voice was welcome indeed and Will resisted the urge to sag in relief.

“You know the ship's rules about relations with other crew members, Matthew. If you've forgotten them, I'll happily remind you.” As he spoke his last words, Gideon toyed with the cat that hung on his belt. A reminder that, while the Captain may authorise punishments aboard ship, it was Gideon who meted them out.

“You want him for yourself, Gideon? I didn't think the joys of the flesh interested you.”

“I don't want him, the Captain does. And I don't think you want to explain to the Captain why there was a delay in his orders being carried out. So, I'll say it one more time, step away from Mr Graham and get back to work.” Gideon waited until Matthew did precisely that and then looked at Will, a glance that seemed to say he knew exactly what Will was. “Come with me, Mr Graham.”

 ~*~

Will had never been in the Captain’s cabin before and he couldn’t help but look around in curiosity. The space was dark but cosy somehow, the dark panelled walls offset by the warmth of several oil lamps. Almost every single surface was covered in books, while several pencil sketches were pinned to the wall. There was even a globe in one corner. He was so intrigued by his surroundings that he failed to realise Gideon had excused himself and Will was alone with Captain Lecter.

Just as before, Will felt that same crackle of energy. Only now, it was exacerbated due to proximity. It was a heady sensation and his head swam. Will had never been in such close quarters with an alpha by himself before and definitely not so close to his heat. He didn’t know where to look. He wanted desperately to stare at the Captain, to try and figure him out, understand him, but he was afraid that he would make a fool of himself. Instead, Will turned his attention to one of the sketches, one of a young girl before an impressive castle.

Will was so totally enraptured by the picture - the detail was incredible - that he was completely oblivious to the fact that Captain Lecter had moved from behind his desk and was stood almost uncomfortably close to Will until he heard an audible inhale.

“Did you just _smell_ me?” Will's voice was full of outrage; no respectable alpha in England would behave in such a way. Then again, Lecter was not only a pirate, he was _foreign._ Maybe they did things differently.

“Forgive me, I could not help myself. Your scent is irresistible.”

Will didn't respond; he didn't know how to respond. The only alphas that would say such things back in England were not alphas that he would associate with. He took a deep breath to try and settle himself, only succeeding in filling his lungs with Lecter's alpha scent. Will had to resist the urge to moan. It was so rich that he could practically taste it on his tongue.

It was intoxicating. Irresistible.

Enough that Will felt the smallest bit of slick escape from him and dampen the fabric of his breeches. It may not be a lot but, if Captain Lecter was a purebred alpha as the rumours said, then he would be able to smell it. That was enough for Will.

Completely and utterly mortified, Will managed to stutter out some words - although he wasn’t sure if they made any kind of sense - before he fled the cabin.

(~*~)

That evening, while Bev was occupied fleecing various unsuspecting crew members of their share of future treasure, Will took to his bed. Well, hammock. When he and Bev had joined the crew, they had chosen a position to bunk down in that was virtually hidden from the rest of the crew and Will could not be more grateful for that now.

Bar some initial curious fumblings when he had first presented, Will had never really touched himself intimately. He had certainly never done so whilst imagining that his hands belonged to an alpha. Then again, he had never met an alpha like Hannibal Lecter before.

He started with his breasts. Will didn't bind them, didn’t see the point. One day, when he was pregnant, they may swell but, for the time being, they were little more than a handful with prominent nipples, easily hidden with baggy shirts. Now, Will massaged them, plucking at hardened nubs as he imagined Hannibal’s hands instead of his own. If the Captain had really been a Count in a past life, would those hands be smooth like the rest of the aristocracy or calloused as a result of the life that he now led? Would they be smooth or rough on Will’s skin? And then he got distracted by the thought of that wicked mouth with its alpha fangs scraping over the delicate flesh. He had never really thought of them as being overly sensitive but, as he rolled them between his fingertips, tugging gently, it felt as though they were directly connected to his groin, his nerve endings sparking with pleasure.

And then his hands wandered lower, to his already straining shaft and the slit beneath. It may only have been the smallest amount of slick that escaped him while he was in the Captain's cabin, but now Will was practically sopping. His fingers encountered no resistance as he explored the delicate folds, delving deeper with every pass. He didn't spare a thought for the fact that his actions may bring alphas to his hiding space; his mind was solely focused on chasing his pleasure. And, as pleasurable as it was, he couldn't help but imagine the Captain's fingers inside him, thicker and longer. How they would stretch him open, how easily they would find that spot inside him that had Will seeing stars. Will rode his fingers, driving his hips down again and again as his pleasure spiralled.

When he came, turning his head and biting at the pillow as he experienced his first orgasm at his own hand, it was to the thought of Captain Lecter in him and above him, the Captain’s scent filling his nostrils.

 (~*~)

Will wasn't entirely unsurprised the following morning when he was, once again, summoned to the Captain's cabin. He was slightly more prepared, although he couldn't control the hot blush that crossed his cheeks as memories of what he had done the previous evening flashed into his brain. However, there were no comments or actions from the Captain like those that had unsettled Will the previous day. Instead, he was more than pleasantly surprised by the conversation that the Captain initiated.

It was the type of conversation that Will would have with Bev. The kind of conversation that Will had never thought he would have with an alpha. A conversation that didn’t revolve around whether or not Will was capable of producing pups, but was actually about a variety of subjects, all of them intellectual. Will found himself discussing European politics, medicine, history. All of the things that Will had spent years reading about but had never truly been able to discuss. Whilst any other alpha had disregarded anything that Will had had to say over the years, the Captain had listened. More than that, he had seemed to relish the times when they disagreed. He had made Will feel as though he was more than what his body was capable of.

It was a heady sensation.

It was made even more so by the intensity of the gaze that the Captain had focused on Will for the whole time. He was, well, for want of a better word, enraptured. The way that he stared, Will could have hung the moon. There was lust there, without question, but it was the fascination that was also clearly visible that caught Will’s attention.

Despite all of this, Will was still surprised by the Captain's words as Will prepared to leave.

“Will, would you permit me to spend your heat with you?”

Will could think of a hundred reasons why he should say no. Hannibal Lecter was a pirate captain. He was rumoured to be a cannibal. Will had run away to avoid being forced into bonding and spending his heats with an alpha. Yet, Will couldn’t deny that the time that he had spent with the man felt right. That something drew Will to him like a moth to a flame. Whether that was their alpha/omega sides, he wasn't sure. He knew that he found the Captain's intelligence attractive, the way that he didn't treat Will as inferior because he was an omega. And then there was the physical attraction. Will had never met an alpha who had made such an impression that Will had felt himself get wet before, let alone explore himself. He could prevaricate as long as he wanted but would that really change anything? His heat was inching closer with every second and, in all probability, would hit the next morning with a vengeance; Will’s experimentation the previous evening had probably hastened matters. Will didn't have time to vacillate.

Instinctively, he tipped his head, so that the man could easily access the scent glands at his neck, the place where his pheromones were the strongest and surrendered to instinct. Will felt a purr start to build in his chest as the Captain nosed along his neck, feeling the reciprocating rumble coming from the alpha and voiced his decision.

“Yes.”

 ~*~

Heat sex - and heat in general - was very different to what Will had imagined.

Not that he’d ever really thought about it much; he had always envisaged using Bev’s homemade suppressants for as long as possible. Will’s family may have been regarded as a little strange in their neighbourhood but, for all the whispers, they were blue-blooded old-money, respectable people. And respectable families most definitely did not discuss heat or heat sex. That didn’t mean that there weren’t hushed conversations behind fans between the younger omegas at society events. The same words came up every single time.

Wanton. Humiliating. Mortifying. Senseless. Out of control. Coerced. Forced.

None of it sounded appealing.

They spoke of their need. Of the way that the alphas treated them as little more than meat, taking what they wanted with little to no thought to what the omegas desired. Relishing in their desperation, in the way that the omegas needed an alpha to satiate them. As a result of what he heard, Will had dreaded his heats. Viewed them as something heinous, something to be avoided at all costs and that was what he had done, until it was no longer possible.

His heat with Captain Lecter – Hannibal – was nothing like that.

Yes, Will had felt a little wanton but he had certainly never felt either humiliated or mortified. Instead, he had felt desired, attractive in a way that he never experienced previously. He had been the recipient of remarks about his looks before but, while they had been lewd and crass, Lecter's words were nothing of the sort. They were almost reverential, matching the way that his hands slid over Will's body. There was desire there, no doubt about it, but there was respect.

The captain did nothing that Will did not want and Will revelled in it.

The first hurdle was actually getting his clothes off. Will had never been naked in front of anyone since he was in skirts and he couldn't help but be worried as to how he would be viewed. His hands were shaking so badly that they couldn't contend with his laces and had to be helped. The Captain had removed all of Will's clothes before disrobing himself and Will had been agog at the contrast between them.

Will could hardly be described as delicate but, if youth and baggy clothing were not on his side, there would be no mistaking his slighter frame for an omega. Clad in nothing but his own skin, there was no question about his secondary gender, the softness at his chest and hips fully on display along with his pale, hairless chest. It was a complete contrast to the Captain who stripped efficiently to reveal what seemed like a vast expanse of tanned skin, his pectorals covered in dense fur. Will couldn't help but reach out, intrigued by how it would feel, only to stop himself and bite his lip in embarrassment at his forwardness. Yet, he hadn't been mocked. Instead, the Captain had taken Will's hand in his own and guided it to his chest, letting Will explore to his heart's content.

It hadn’t taken long for that trepidation to become nothing more than an afterthought. Will had fantasised about what sex with Hannibal would be like and his fantasies were nothing like the reality. The reality was infinitely better than anything he could have imagined.

The one thing that he hadn't envisioned though, was the kissing. Certainly not kissing like this. Will had had plenty of stolen kisses in his youth. Some had pleasant - Bev, when they had been about twelve - some had been neither here nor there - Peter, the stablehand who worked for the Katz's - and some had been horrible - Franklyn, a bumbling beta that had been visiting the neighbourhood. None of them had kissed like the Captain. This was all-consuming, possessive. Having no experience bar chaste pecks, Will simply clung on and reciprocated as best as he could.

There was one point, relatively early on, where Will had felt those sharp alpha fangs graze over the scent glands in his neck. The place where Hannibal would bite deep if they were to bond. Will had shied away immediately. He may have agreed to sharing his heat with an alpha, but he was not prepared for bonding. He did not want it and he refused to permit it. For a moment, when he said no, he had been afraid that his wishes would be ignored; he had certainly heard enough stories of such things. To his surprise - and pleasure, Hannibal had abided by his wishes. Oh, his teeth had lingered there, grazing over the sensitive flesh and sending sparks of pleasure flashing along Will’s nerve endings, but he had never done more than nip.

At some point, Will wasn't entirely sure when, he had been laid out on the bed in the corner of the cabin. He was very aware, however, that while he had thought himself wet when he had explored himself, it was nothing compared to now. It felt as though he was covered in slick all the way down his thighs to his knees and Will attempted to press his legs together to hide it. The Captain wouldn't let him though, gently prying them apart and reassuring Will that he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

And then he had dipped his head and licked from Will's core up to the base of his straining cocklet, his blissful expression implying that he was supping nectar of the gods rather than Will's slick.

If Will had thought Hannibal had wanted to devour him while they were kissing, it was nothing compared to this. Hannibal feasted upon Will's flesh as though it were the most bountiful repast he had ever seen and he wanted to gorge himself. The noises as he licked and sucked every bit of slick from Will were salacious and clearly audible, despite Will loudly keening and wailing his pleasure. And then he had felt two fingers slide inside him and Will had been right; they felt so much better than his own. Thick enough that there was a slight burn but they reached that spot inside that had Will forgetting everything but the lust coiling in his belly. Just when he felt as though he couldn't feel any more pleasure, hot warmth enveloped his cocklet and Will bucked his hips as he sought more. The dual pleasure was too much for Will to cope with and it wasn't long before he was spilling himself down the captain's throat with a scream, even as his internal muscles convulsed and contracted around the fingers that crooked inside him.

“C-c-captain!”

The ensuing low chuckle sent further shivers through Will's still quivering limbs. “I think you can call me Hannibal, Will.”

When he crawled up the bed to kiss Will once more, Will could taste himself on Hannibal's tongue. He knew that as a ‘proper omega’ he should be disgusted, but he found that he quite liked it. He definitely liked that the alpha had made Will's pleasure his priority.

And then he felt the unmistakable head of Hannibal's cock at his entrance and realised that he, in his pleasure, he had forgotten that the only thing which would sate his heat was an alpha's knot. Will had caught a brief glance but he had nothing to compare it to. All he knew was that it felt far too big to fit inside Will. He tensed automatically, feeling Hannibal's hands stroke down his flanks as he whispered reassuringly. Will did his best to obey and, seconds later, he felt the head of Hannibal's cock press inside him.

It burned, more than Hannibal's fingers had, but to his amazement, Will felt his body stretch and adapt until all of Hannibal's cock was encased within him, the rapidly swelling knot pressing against his entrance. The fullness felt better than Will could have imagined and then Hannibal started to move, moving his hips so that he was sliding in and out. Each time he thrust in, the head of his cock brushed against that spot which made Will see stars and with each movement, Will could feel the knot getting bigger. There was no way that would fit inside him.

It did, of course it did. Will's body was made for this, made to take an alpha’s knot, even if he had previously been a virgin. What Will did know, as Hannibal's knot lodged inside him, the man's bulkier body blanketing Will as he pumped him full of seed was that this felt right. The trilling purr that emerged from his chest was involuntary but was matched immediately by a lower rumble from Hannibal and Will relaxed as best he could.

This wasn't the end of it. If anything, this was just the beginning. Yet, Will was no longer afraid. Quite the contrary in fact, he found himself anticipating it. He didn't know if that would be the case were he not sharing his heat with Hannibal, were it some other alpha.

He'd been wrong about heat sex. Maybe he'd been wrong about pirates as well. One thing was for sure, only time would tell.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art of "He's A Pirate" by vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009903) by [kishafisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha)




End file.
